deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Blood (Zane)
Mary Sue Score 35 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Angel Blood Vs Azrael Hardrada History ''' Zane is a Blood Mark Assassin that has been around for a good millennia during his child hood. Zane lived a rather friendless, moderate life with his mother, father, sister, and brother; although his life at home was normal. His life at in the dojo was lonely; until he met his fated friend/adversary Vulgen Nightwalker. They both always had the dream to be taught the Elder the infamous Infinite Break Strike, until one day the Elder of Blood Mark choose Zane to Teach the ''Infinite Break Strike'' technique. This of course filled Vulgen with great hatred and jealously of Zane. Later that day Vulgen challenged Zane to a duel in the middle of the village to prove that he was indeed worthy of the knowledge of Infinite Break Strike. Zane utterly destroys Vulgen in combat. Vulgen pleads with Zane to use the Infinite Break Strike, but Zane refuses, which further angers Vulgen, seeing this as a huge dishonor to his dreams. Zane could only walk away as his childhood friend he'd known his entire time training, now hated him. Later that night Zane awoke to his family screaming and to his little sister Ayane crying in the corner, staring in horror at her parents' dead corpses. Zane Looks up to see his parents entrails being strung up by a katana, and Vulgen standing in his doorway grinning psychotically. Zane watched in horror as Vulgen decapitated Ayane's head all while staring right at him. Zane could only stare as Vulgen begin to laugh saying "See, you dishonored me, so I dishonored your Family, look at you scared you don't deserve Infinite Break Strike unless you have the intention to kill. I will prove I'm far better than you. I will learn the Infinite Break Strike, but i'll make it better so you get strong to so we can one day duel like the true Brothers we are. However your family made you soft so i exterminated them". '''Powers and Abilities Superior Tantra Knowledge : ''' Zane has an superior outtake on tantra and how it affects the body. This allows him to be able to manipulate Tantra: Mentally and Physically with ease at high speeds.This also means he has power above Ultimate S Grade Tantra. '''Superhuman Speed : '''Angel blood can use Tantra to manipulate his Blood to physical Affect his hormones to further increase his Speed by pumping stronger Adrenaline while using his Blood Generation to further keep pumping blood on an infinite level; therefore Angel Blood can keep his speed going at light speed level. '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Angel blood can think faster than an 1 attosecond faster than light Traveling around Earth 7 1/2 times, especially when using Adrenaline force to further speed up. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Angel Blood can withstand Many attacks that would normally kill a Human or gods make his very difficult to take out.and it allows him to travel incredible distances. '''Infinite Break Strike: '''Zane's signature and most powerful technique this attack alone need a lot of speed and tantra to generate power. Zane was taught this technique by the Elder which he later on improve it to hit on devastating scales beyond any grade of power the Elder himself said that with enough tantra and knowledge Infinite Break Strike truly is infinite.Meaning with enough power and speed The User can reach Multiversal Levels of damage. ' '''Phasing: '''Zane is able to vibrate his molecules fast enough to match certain Frequencies allowing him to be intangible or he manipulate mental tantra on a Atomic level allowing him to my frequencies or make his own different frequencies. '''Tantric Physiology: '''Zane's cellular structure is far more denser, resilient, and effective than regular Zeltarian/Human tissue and he can increase it at will with his Mental tantra on a Molecular level. '''Flight:' Zane is able to manipulate his tantra to an subatomic cellular level allowing him to manipulate his cell's bio electric fields to the point where his tantra can manipulate the gravity around him the where he perceives time faster then people out side of the field. Superhuman Agility: '''Zane's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to an superhuman level. '''Accelerated Healing: '''Zane is able to use tantra to accelerate his blood flow to heal his wounds at a supernatural level. '''Enhanced Mental Process: '''Zane is able to think faster due to his enhanced adrenaline rush from the Tantra output and Blood Pump Generation he has. '''Blood Absorption: Zane is able to absorb blood from others. Blood Cloning: Zane can create clones of themselves by using blood. Blood Empowerment: Zane is empowered and vitalized by blood. Blood Link: Zane is able To be linked to others by blood. Blood Mimicry: Zane is able To mimic the properties of blood. Blood Portal Creation: He can create portals out of ones own blood. Blood Pressure:'''Zane is able To manipulate the pressure and flow of blood inside bodies. '''Blood Propulsion:he can propel one's self using blood. Blood Teleportation: He can teleport through blood. Blood Transformation: He can transform matter into blood. Blood Transfusion: he can inject his blood into others. Haemokinetic Combat: He infuse blood in physical combat. Haemomancy: he can use divination with blood as a medium. Haemopotent Regeneration: he can regenerate himself using blood. Haemopotent Replication: He can replicate powers with blood as a medium just by looking or tasting it. Healing Blood: '''He can heal by using blood. '''Thermovariance: Zane can boil targets blood or his blood. Statistics Tier-1-A Speed: Massively FTL+ (x1000+ Speed of Light) Lifting Strength: Class Z: 10^21 to 10^24 kg (The mass of large moons or small planets) Attack Potency: Hyperversal Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durablity: Star Level Fanon Battle Idea Korra vs Angel Blood GokuBall Super Vs Angel Blood One punch man Vs Angel Blood The Hulk Vs Angel blood Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Angel blood Ben 10,000 Vs Angel Blood Sailor Moon Vs Angel Blood Hit Vs Angel Blood Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Angel Blood Category:Aeroga Category:Zeibia